Fairy VS Hunchback
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Faybelle tries to get Esmero to be her friend, but he knows she doesn't really want to be his friend, but she won't take 'no' for an answer. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise, who owns Esmero and a new OC that will make his appearance. :) **

**Ever After High belongs to its respective owners. :)**

* * *

**Fairy VS Hunchback**

Faybelle smirked to herself as she heard rumors of Esmero, Quasimodo and Esmerelda's son. She then fluttered her wings and prepared herself.

"This is gonna be fun," she said, now flying over to him and gently poking his hump. He turned to her and gently moved his hood.

"Yes?" He asked, now arching an eyebrow.

"Y-You're…?" She gasped.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Y-You're cute!" She said in surprise! She then observed him over and over and her grin widened! Esmero was actually handsome! "Pity. You have a handsome face. Too bad for the hump," she said.

"And what is the matter with my hump?" He asked.

"It's simple. You can't do anything the others can. No one will want a boyfriend that is hunched over and can't move around," she said in an unfeeling tone.

Esmero let out a light chuckle and then stood upright slowly. Faybelle let out a shout of disbelief and flew away to hide behind a pole.

"W-What did you just do?!" She asked in panic.

"Prove you wrong." He said. "I choose to sometimes walk like my father because he knew the meaning of what it was like to have real beauty. He and my mother found love despite what he looked like. His heart is what mattered."

Faybelle, however, didn't hear most of what he said. She had a dreamy look in her eyes. She was usually not into some of the boys at EAH, but Esmero was different than most of the princes. She then fluttered her wings and flew gently towards him.

"I'm sorry for what I did and said. You are definitely handsome," she smiled. "Let's have lunch."

"No, thank you," he replied calmly.

"What?" She said, now somewhat aggravated that he turned her down so quickly.

"I already have a lunch date today with a few of my new friends," Esmero smiled, now waving to Cerise, Apple, and Cedar.

"Well then, maybe dinner later," she said confidently.

"I am not…," he started.

"Perfect!" She said happily.

"Wait, I didn't…," he tried again.

"I'll meet you front of the school at 7:00!" She said, now quickly flying away.

And with that, she quickly flew away to stop him from saying anything else. Esmero looked at her flying away and sighed. He didn't like Faybelle, but he was still trying to remain a gentleman.

"Well, that was awkward," a voice said. He turned and his eyes widened at the beautiful girl that came into view. It was none other than Lizzie Hearts.

"W-Who are you?" He asked.

"Lizzie Hearts. You must be Esmero Dame. Welcome to Ever After High," she said softly. He then knelt and gave her a gypsy-like bow.

"Thank you," he smiled.

"Now don't be too concerned with Faybelle. She's one of those students that you wanna say 'off with your head' to," Lizzie said.

"She is most interesting, I will say that." He said, now looking uncomfortable. "She wants a date later on and I would hate to disappoint."

"Just don't show up," Lizzie shrugged.

"I can't do that," he said.

"Yes, I suppose it would be a bit rude. But other than that, I would find a way to let her know you don't like her like that." Lizzie said.

"But she does know. She is just fascinated with my looks after she saw what I truly looked like," Esmero replied.

"Yes, I was told how she greeted you. Faybelle is not a favorite around here, but we try to get along as best as possible," Lizzie said. "Now then…we need a plan to help you."

"Plan?" Esmero asked.

"Yes. To get Faybelle to leave you alone," Lizzie said, now leading Esmero back to the lunch room.

* * *

_At lunch…_

"Faybelle is flirting with him now? Good grief!" Cerise growled.

"Beauty is only skin deep to her," Apple said.

"But we need a plan to get him out of his date," Cerise said, now determined.

"But how?" Lizzie asked.

"Why don't we have him tell her the truth?" Cedar added.

"The truth about what?" Faybelle smirked, now coming over to the table and smirking at Esmero.

"Faybelle, I do not think that I can make it to dinner tonight," Esmero said honestly.

"Oh well, we can just…," she started.

"Or any other night, Faybelle," he said seriously. "For you see, I do not wish to hurt your feelings but I know already what you think of me. You only like me for what you've seen."

"Well…," she said, somewhat sheepishly.

"Exactly. And I don't need friends like that," he said, now a bit angry.

"Please, let me say I'm sorry!" She said, now making the entire table stare! Did Faybelle just say she was sorry?! "I um…just want you to go on a date as a way for me to apologize."

"Well…," he began.

"Oh, come on! Please?" she smiled, now getting closer and getting her beautiful face closer to his. All the girls began to gag, but Cerise growled.

"Fine. I suppose if it was to apologize," he said, now feeling her touch the back of his neck.

"Perfect. Meet you in front of the school at the same time," she winked, now turning and flying off. Cerise was livid!

"ESMERO?! You can't be serious! She doesn't wanna apologize!" Cerise blurted out.

"She is no good; Faybelle doesn't care about others; only herself," Apple said strongly.

"Watch your back," Cedar said.

"Or we will have to for you," Lizzie said, now looking uncharacteristically concerned. Esmero only smiled at them and grinned a bit.

"I am fine you all. I only want to let her apologize for what she said." Esmero said calmly. "And now listen to me! We are going to have some fun this weekend! My family is throwing a large celebration and you all are invited! The train will leave tomorrow afternoon! I want you all to be on it!"

"You guys have fun!" Lizzie smiled, making the others look at her.

"What do you mean? You're coming with us," Esmero said, now looking at her. Lizzie was shocked! They just met and he was inviting her to the party?

"I don't think I can. I have some homework that night and uh…I don't think I can," Lizzie said, now getting up and quickly leaving.

"Lizzie has a little anxiety about parties sometimes; she doesn't consider herself very social," Cerise said sadly.

"Well we are gonna change that because any friends of yours are friends of mine," Esmero smiled, now getting a devious smirk on his face. "Now we don't have to worry about anything."

Little did he know, there was a lot that was about to happen that night.

* * *

_Later that night…_

Esmero was practically drug to a restaurant down the road from the high school. Faybelle was wearing a sleek, black dress and he was wearing a red shirt and nice, form fitting black gypsy pants.

"Faybelle, slow down. What's the hurry?" He asked, now feeling her drag him down the road.

"We can't be late!" she grinned, now dragging him inside and the two quickly seated at the table. Esmero grimaced a bit at the creepy lights and decorations on the wall, but Faybelle smirked.

"Isn't this place beautiful?" She chuckled.

"If this is your kind of taste, then I suppose." He said gently.

"Esmero…look. I know we didn't get off on the right foot. I would like us to make up," she said, now putting a hand out. "I'm sorry for what I said."

"I accept," he smiled softly, now shaking her hand. She gave a flirtatious wink, but her smile faded as she saw a small pendant around his neck.

"Who is that from?" She asked, now looking at it curiously.

"Oh, this is from Cerise. She and Apple have been showing me around," Esmero smiled.

"I see." Faybelle said, now a quick roll of her eyes. "But you should hang out with more people from my group."

"Your group?" He asked, now arching an eyebrow.

"Of course! We're way more fun and we're just better than…than…," she started. Esmero gave a displeased look and slowly stood.

"Faybelle. I appreciate your apology, but I won't have you talking bad about my friends," he said, now upset.

"Well, we are better! I'm just saying the truth!" she said, now standing angrily!

"But they're special to me and I don't like that! And honestly? No one is better than them!" he said.

"Oh, just loosen up, Esmero!" Faybelle snapped. He only gave a small bow and then looked at her once more.

"Thank you, but I need to leave." He said, now turning to head out.

"No one walks out on me!" Faybelle said, now letting some flashes fly from her fingers! Esmero turned in shock as he was now bound from head to toe in ropes. He then fell to the floor, not able to keep his balance!

"What is this?! Let me go, Faybelle!" He growled.

"Oh I don't think so. I will prove whose better; just watch me!" Faybelle said, now disappearing with the bound teen in her grasp.

Esmero began to squirm and panic; he was being kidnapped!

"What am I gonna do now?" He thought to himself. "This is a fine mess I've gotten into."

"As a clever gypsy, you should be able to get yourself clear of this pretty quickly," a voice said telepathically.

"Malchior? Is that you!?" Esmero said in shock!

"In the flesh…now then…let's see how you get yourself out of this circumstance," the voice chuckled, now disappearing into thin air from his mind. Esmero only rolled his eyes fondly; Malchior was back in town.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Oh dear! What do you think will happen?! And yes…Malchior is my other OC and you will find out soon just what he can do! :) But for now…I just thought I would give you all a look at him. :) **

**To guestsurprise: Color me curious. :) Oh and Steelcode had a suggestion for you. W****ith your recent release about some of the people at the Grant Mansion losing the ability to see the Lauhinians because they were getting older, he thought of an idea that could work for those who are truly worthy to see Lauhinians for longer.**

**So later in the series with Sage and Macy, Sage's gift the bottle with his fur gives her powers, different abilities and such. Well what if Sage suggested putting a single lock of Lauhinian hair/fur into a special locket that allows people to see Lauhinians forever. The locket could be magical to where it can't be opened except by a Lauhinian and it being magical could also keep it safe from Nitian hands.**

**He ****thought it was sad that people at the Grant Mansion couldn't see them, so he thought this would be a good idea.**

**Tell me what you think! :) Also, I will shoot to work on the next chapter of "Becoming One" soon. :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Esmero struggled against his bonds; he knew that he had to escape soon. His family was giving a party and he couldn't miss his own family party!

"MET ME MO!" He demanded as he squirmed against his bonds.

"I don't think I will. We still need to discuss who has the better friends," Faybelle smirked happily. But as she looked out and saw the train arriving in the station from her window, she felt sad. She wasn't invited to parties often. Actually…none at all. Esmero took a moment to stop struggling and saw her look of sadness.

"Maybelle?" He muffled out through his mouth gag. She looked at him and wiped away a small tear.

"What?" She asked.

"Mat's mong?" He asked, now shifting to try and face her. She huffed and turned away.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm going to get us some take-out. We didn't even get to eat at that restaurant," She said, now flying out the window.

"MAYBELLE! MOME MACK MERE!" Esmero called out, now squirming on the floor. At that moment, Malchior appeared in his room and smirked.

"You always get into these problems," Malchior smirked, now cleaning his fingernails.

"Malchior! Mut mit mout mand melp me!" Esmero growled through his mouth gag. He was on his stomach on the floor with his hands tied behind his back.

"Sorry, but I don't have much time to help a gypsy. After all, you all are masters of getting out of trouble." Malchior responded. Esmero rolled his eyes and shifted his legs up. As they did, a pocket knife fell to the ground. Esmero squirmed like a worm until he got the knife. Malchior watched with amusement as Esmero got up and began to cut the ropes. Once he got up and ripped his mouth gag off, he approached Malchior.

"Hey! You could've helped me, ya know," Esmero huffed.

"I could have, but you had it under control," Malchior smirked. Esmero arched an eyebrow and then sighed.

"She'll be back soon enough. Now are you gonna help me take care of her?" Esmero smirked.

"But of course. I enjoy giving my sister a run for her money," Malchior smirked.

"Sister?! You have a sister?! You never introduced me to Faybelle," Esmero said, now looking at Malchior curiously. For you see, he knew Malchior from years ago, but knew very little about him. They had gotten closer over the years, but he never mentioned he had a sister!

"Yes. I am a male fairy, so we do not always associate with our female relatives. I left home rather young, you know," Malchior said. "Female fairies and male fairies are very different."

"But why didn't you tell me about her being your sister?" Esmero asked.

"Because I didn't think it was necessary," Malchior shrugged, now seeing Faybelle fly back in. Her mouth dropped open as she saw Malchior standing there! Both were children of the dark fairy!

"MALCHIOR?! What are you doing here?!" She snapped.

"Visiting Esmero and the others. I may be attending school here too," he replied, now letting dark sparks fly from his fingers.

"WHAT?! You can't come to the same school as me!" She growled.

"Too late, little sis." Malchior smirked, now chuckling at her frustrated face. "Now then…how about leaving Esmero alone. He has a party to go to."

"Yeah, I know," she said, now rolling her eyes. "Fine! Go! What do I care if you hang out with losers!"

"Hey, now…," Esmero said gently. "Faybelle…did you wanna come?"

"Huh? O-Of course not!" she said, now turning and facing the window. Malchior only rolled his eyes.

"Typical Faybelle. Never saying how she really feels," Malchior said, now yawning. Esmero glanced at him and then looked back at Faybelle. He then walked up behind her and touched her shoulder.

"You can still come Faybelle. The train doesn't leave for another hour," Esmero said gently. She then turned to him and huffed again, now picking up the food she brought in.

"No thanks! I'm gonna take this with me!" She said, now flying out the window.

"Hey! Faybelle!" Esmero said, now leaning out the window and calling to her. But all he heard was a chuckle and she flew away. He then turned to Malchior who shook his head.

"We dark fairies aren't always social. We want to be, but sometimes it's difficult. She still thanks you for the invite; she didn't say it, but she meant it." Malchior smiled gently.

"Well, you both are welcome to come. Now c'mon…I still have someone to pick up and then we can all go," Esmero smiled.

"Who?" Malchior asked, now leaning off the wall and stretching.

"Just someone who needs to wake up and get ready for some fun," Esmero laughed, now running out and running to find Lizzie's room.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Lizzie was trying to clean her room and looked out the window sadly. She knew everyone was boarding the fun train that would be heading to Esmero's party, but she wasn't going.

"I have work to do," she said to herself. After a few moments, she heard a knock on the door.

"Now who's that?" She said, now walking to the door and opening it.

"It's me," Esmero smiled, now looking at her. "C'mon, Lizzie! Let's go!"

"Where?" she asked.

"You know where…my party. Now c'mon!" Esmero said, now trying to pull her into the hallway.

"I-I can't…," she said, now pulling back and trying to close her door. Esmero arched an eyebrow and gently pushed the door open.

"Hey…what's wrong?" He asked gently.

"N-Nothing!" She protested.

"Talk to me…," he gently insisted, now walking in and closing the door behind him.

"E-Esmero! Guys aren't supposed to be in the girl's dorms!" She said in shock.

"Then I'll leave if you come with me," he smiled, now walking nearer to her and gently taking her hand. She looked away and Esmero gently grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"Come now, Lizzie. You're one of us. You work very hard at school; you need to come and socialize with us," Esmero said calmly.

"Esmero…I EEEEEEEEEEEK!" She gasped as he bent down and threw her over his shoulder. "HEY! P-Put me down! O-Off with your head!"

"Alright then, you," he chuckled, now tossing her on her bed and pulling his shirt up and pulling his head inside his shirt to where it looked like he had no head. "Then I will be the headless friend that gets you to come to his party!"

And with that, he pounced on her and sat on her thighs as he went to town on her stomach and ribs. Lizzie's face turned bright red as she reached up and tickled his stomach.

"G-GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEHEHEHEHEHEY!" He said, now trying to pull his head through the shirt hole so he could see. But as payback, Lizzie reached up and pulled the hole closed, effectively trapping Esmero's head in his shirt.

"Hey! Lizzie, c'mon! Let me out!" He chuckled, now reaching down and tickling under her armpits and making her laugh hard.

"C-UHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUT IT OUT!" She laughed hard, now trying to keep a grip on his shirt, but it was hard because she was keeping him trapped. Switching tactics, he now laid down on her and her face blushed red as she felt him blow a raspberry through his shirt onto her stomach.

"I'll let you go if you let me see you~," he crooned, now gently tickling her navel. This was an incredible feat since Esmero couldn't even see her! But after a few minutes of tickling under her arms, Lizzie let go and he pulled his head back through. He chuckled fondly at the girl under him and he sat up, but didn't let her up yet. "Now…if you agree to come to my party, I'll let you go. If not, we're gonna start all over again." And with that, he tickled under her chin, making her giggle.

"Okay, okay, okay! I'll come. Geez," she said, making him chuckle and help her up. Once they did, they both turned and saw Malchior leaning against the door. Both of their faces turned bright red!

"How long were you there?!" Esmero gasped.

"Long enough. Now that you two have had your fun, let's go," Malchior said, now leading the way. Esmero and Lizzie quickly followed and made it just in time for the train!

And what a party it was!

"This is gonna be the party of the year!" Apple grinned.

"I know! We should take some pics," Raven smiled, now pulling out her phone.

"And the moonlight watch hasn't even started," Esmero smiled.

"Moonlight watch?" Cerise asked.

"Yeah, we are gonna climb Notre Dame and watch the moon exactly at 12:00," Esmero smiled, now glancing at his phone. "C'mon! Follow me!"

After a few minutes of running up, they all ran to the top and watched the beautiful yellow moon rise to the sky.

"Look guys," Esmero smiled. All of them watched the beauty of the night and just sighed. It was a beautiful night to remember; the beauty of nature and friends.

"Best party ever," Raven whispered.

"I wish we could do this all the time," Lizzie whispered.

"Me too," Cedar added.

"Guys….we should make this a habit. Is that okay, Esmero?" Rosabella asked, now asking their new friend with a grin.

"I was hoping you all would ask that. Of course," Esmero said, now glancing at Malchior in the corner. "Come on. You can see better over here."

"Nah, I'm good," came the small response.

"Either you come or I will make you manifest your dragon wings…," Esmero threatened playfully.

"Ha…and how will you do that?" Malchior smirked.

"Simple. I'll just tickle them," Esmero said. "You already know I can tickle good…just ask Lizzie."

Lizzie rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but chuckle. Malchior let out a sigh and walked over, making the others smile and Esmero gave him a playful noogie. The night was nothing short of wonderful.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! **

**To guestsurprise: Very cute! :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
